


Double Dose of Granger

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clone Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks in and find two Hermione. What is he to do? I know, not a very good summary, but the story is much better, I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dose of Granger

**Double Dose of Granger**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, this was originally going to be put in my HBG series, but I decided to make its own instead. I got the idea from SimplyRV though I didn’t follow his idea fully, just the concept. I tried to make the idea work, but couldn’t think of how to make it work so this was the compromise.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

“Hermione, are you alright?” Harry called.

“Oh, Harry. I’m fine. You can go now” Hermione called back.

Harry frowned and entered. He saw her house was a mess and knew something had happened. He pulled out his wand and walked forward with caution keeping his eyes open for anything. He heard arguing. It sounded like Hermione was arguing with herself, which she did on occasion. Something seemed wrong though and Harry knew it. Something didn’t feel right at all. He got to the door where Hermione was arguing with herself and slowly turned the knob. When he got through he was in for a shock of a lifetime.

In the room was not one Hermione, but two of them.

“What the fuck!?” Harry exclaimed.

“Harry, language” both Hermione chided him.

“Hermione, what happened here?” Harry asked.

“Oh Harry, you weren’t supposed to see this” Hermione 1 said.

“Well now that he’s seen us we’ll have to explain it all” Hermione 2 said.

“But he won’t understand” Hermione 1 said.

“He will, we know he will. He’s always understands” Hermione 2 said.

“I am not so sure” Hermione 1 said hesitantly.

“How can _you_ be not be sure. We’re the same fucking person” Hermione 2 said with heat.

“We’re not the same since I would never use such language” Hermione 1 said.

“Oh you’re such a fucking prude sometimes. Loosen up a bit why don’t you. Goddamnit, no wonder we hadn’t gotten any fucking sex in what, oh seven long damn months” Hermione 2 said.

Hermione 1 gasped.

“Why did you say that. Harry’s right here” she said.

“So, Harry’s not going to tell anyone. Not like that blabbermouth bastard Ronald” Hermione 2 said, “Why are we friends with him again?”

Harry was confused, but was starting to understand. Hermione had not only cloned herself it seemed, but she split her personality as well.

“Oh Harry, this isn’t a split personality. I am the same Hermione like she is. I just am a more free with my mind” Hermione 2 said.

“That just means we’re a split personality” Hermione 1 said.

“My god, am I that critical and anal?” Hermione 2 asked out loud with exasperation.

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to respond to that.

“Don’t answer that Harry” Hermione 1 said.

Harry just nodded.

“My fucking god, we keep saying that Harry’s his own person, but we order him around like he our damn puppet or something” Hermione 2 said.

“He is his own person. He makes his own decisions” Hermione 1 said.

“Yeah, he usually always goes with what we tell him to do” Hermione 2 snorted.

Hermione 1 stomped her foot.

“You see what I have to put up with” she hissed.

“I keep telling you we need to lighten up” Hermione 2 said the she snapped her fingers as she got a marvelous idea, “I know, you should fuck Harry.”

Hermione 1 gasped at the idea.

“Yeah, and don’t say you don’t want to. I know for a fact that you’ve wanted to fuck Harry for the longest time. Have his long hard thick cock sliding in and out of your hot wet tight cunt. Making you quiver and shake and shake til you come with utter bliss, then feel as he spews his white hot come inside our pussy” Hermione 2 said lustfully.

Hermione 1 was twitching at this. Her mouth was wide open shocked at the idea and hearing the graphic details. She wouldn’t admit she was getting wet hearing it.

“I know you’re wet. So am I” Hermione 2 said with a grin.

Hermione 1 squirmed a bit trying not to show she was aroused.

Harry just stared not sure what to do. Hermione 2 walked, no wait, she sashayed over, swinging her hips in a seductive way that he’s never seen before. Hermione 2 then got to Harry and relieved him of his pants and then boxers and began stroking his cock. He was already somewhat hard from Hermione 2’s little talk before. But now he was getting fully hard with Hermione 2’s hand pumping him. Harry dropped his wand due to all the shock he was getting.

“Oh my, I just knew you were big Harry. I knew it. It’s said the size of a wizard’s magical core is supposed to match how big he is” Hermione 2 purred in Harry’s ear.

Hermione 1’s jaw was hanging open with her eyes locked on Hermione 2’s hand jacking Harry off.

“St-st-stop that. Stop it” Hermione 1 finally let out.

“Oh, I am sure Harry doesn’t want me to stop, does he?” Hermione 2 said huskily.

Harry just groaned as Hermione 2’s thumb rubbed Harry’s cockhead smearing his pre-come all over her thumb and his cockhead. She then pulled away and sucked her thumb that was coated with Harry’s pre-come in a very naughty manner. Then she went back to stroking Harry.

“See, he likes it. Now get over here and get on your knees and open that pretty little mouth and show Harry how talented you are with it” Hermione 2 said.

Hermione 1 was so shocked she didn’t know what to say or do. All she could do was stare at Harry’s cock. Watching Hermione 2 give Harry a hand job. Her tongue moved out and swiped her lips as she stared.

“You’re crumbling. I can see your will fall apart. Give in, just give in. Come to the dark side” Hermione 2 growled.

Hermione 1’s legs seemed to move on their own as she walked over she then got on her knees before Harry. Hermione 2 removed her hand from Harry’s member and then guided Hermione 1’s head to his cock. As soon as it entered Hermione 1’s mouth Hermione 2 gave one command.

“Suck it” she said.

Hermione 1 did. She closed her lips around her best friend’s cock began sucking it with all her worth.

“Oh fuck Hermione” Harry groaned as he felt Hermione 1 suck him off.

Hermione 2 just held Hermione 1’s head bobbing the head back and forth.

“Yeah, that’s right. Suck it. Let Harry fuck your pretty little face. Have him come all over it. Feel his white hot come cover your entire face. That’s so hot isn’t it” Hermione 2 said whispering into Hermione 1’s ear.

Hermione 1 shivered as she felt her knees tremble hearing what Hermione 2 was saying. She wanted it, wanted to have Harry ejaculate all over her face. To feel his warm semen on her face. Her dream came true.

“Hermione, coming” Harry warned.

Hermione 2 pulled Hermione 1’s head back as Harry released his hot white come all over Hermione 1’s face and hair.

“Rub it all over your face whore, you know you want to” Hermione 2 whispered into Hermione 1’s ear.

Hermione 1 obeyed. She rubbed Harry’s cream into her skin like lotion.

Harry watched this getting hard again. Hermione 2 went up to Harry and kissed him hard.

“To not get us confused, call me Mione and call her Hermione” she said.

Harry just nodded. Somehow his mind understood this though it was in some form of brain-lock.

“Good, now lets get Hermione on her hands and knees so you can fuck that tight pussy” Mione said.

Harry again nodded.

It was easy to get Hermione on her hands and knees since she was already on her knees. They just turned her around and pushed her down so her hands rested on the floor. Mione picked up Harry’s forgotten wand off the floor and waved it so Hermione’s pants and wet panties disappeared showing Hermione’s firm ass and wet pussy lips.

“Look how wet she is Harry, she’s such a wet whore. She’s begging you to fuck her. She wants your hard cock to pound her pussy, to make her squeal as she comes all over your beautiful cock. Do it Harry, fuck her like a fucking whore she is” Mione urged as she traced a finger up and down Hermione’s wet folds collecting juices on her finger.

Hermione groaned feeling Mione’s fingers tickle her slit.

Harry obeyed and pushed his hard rod into Hermione’s tight pussy. He groaned feeling how tight, hot and wet she was. He buried himself deep inside Hermione and felt her walls squeeze and contract around him length. After letting Hermione adjust to him he then gripped her hips and began pumping.

Hermione moaned as she felt Harry fuck her. She never thought this could ever happen, but it was and she loved it. She closed her eyes letting Harry take of her body, it felt so good to let go, to be controlled. When she opened her eyes she saw her doppelganger totally naked and lying in front of her. Her pussy just mere inches from her face.

“Eat my pussy bitch, eat it like the fucking whore you are” Mione barked.

Hermione wanted to say no, that it is wrong and she isn’t a lesbian, but she followed orders and lowered her head down and began to munch away at Mione’s pie. Mione moaned as she humped Hermione’s face.

“Yes, that’s it fuck, go there. I knew we had such a fucking talented mouth that eating cunt would be so natural for us” Mione yowled.

Harry watching Hermione eating out Mione just made him harder as he fucked Hermione harder and faster. This sent Hermione’s face deeper into Mione’s snatch.

“Fucking pound her Harry. Give the slut what she wants. She wants to be fucked like the cheap whore she is. She needs it, she thrives on it” Mione shouted.

Harry kept going, but wanted more. His hands traveled up Hermione’s body and began tugging at Hermione’s blouse, wanting it off. Mione saw this and grabbing Harry’s wand she made Harry’s wish come true. Hermione was now completely naked. Now normally Hermione would be shocked and would’ve tried to cover herself up, but she was in no position to do so. As Harry was plowing her from behind while she was eating out her doppelganger’s tasty pussy.

So Harry's hands grasped Hermione's swaying tits. He squeezed them and palmed her hardening nipples. This just made Hermione moan louder into Mione’s slit.

“Oh yeah!” Mione moaned as she thrashed her head back and forth.

Hermione let out a very loud moan as she came and this Mione off due to the vibrations. Both brunettes came hard. Harry felt Hermione's hot box spasm around him and he fought hard to hold back from coming. He didn’t want to come yet.

Mione rolled away gasping and breathing hard. Her body had a nice sheen of sweat coating her.

“So damn fucking good, but now I want that cock in me. I want to be fucked” she said.

“No” Hermione said.

“What?” Mione asked.

“I said no. Harry hasn’t come yet and I want Harry's seed in me. You can wait til then” Hermione said in her usual bossy tone.

“So the bitch has claws” Mione said with a smirk.

“I do, so fucking back off. Harry get back to fucking me and don’t stop til you come inside me” Hermione ordered.

Harry obeyed since he was used to following Hermione's orders. He began to pound in and out of her with renewed relish. He had paused would pause whenever Hermione started to climax and then resume his thrusts when she settled back down a bit. Hermione was pretty much locked in a continuous stream of orgasms.

“YES HARRY YES! FUCK ME, FUCK ME! WRECK MY DIRTY CUNT WRECK IT! IT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK ME FOREVER HARRY!” Hermione cried.

Mione just sat back playing with her cunt as she watched the show. _So fucking hot_ she thought.

Harry finally released his load deep inside Hermione with a loud grunt. Hermione felt Harry's hot seed splash her inner walls and she moaned in pure pleasure as she climaxed again. Harry pulled out and Mione dove in licking and sucking on Harry's dick, cleaning him as well as getting him hard again too. Harry groaned as he was getting the grand oral treatment.

Hermione was spent as she rolled over on her back then her side to watch.

Once Harry was hard again Mione knocked Harry down and impaled herself on his pike. She moaned all the way down.

“OH MOTHERFUCKING HELL YES!”

Mione then began to ride Harry like a sex crazed fiend. Harry moved his face to Mione’s chest and began to pay much attention to it. Mione just moaned louder at this. He licked both of Mione’s flesh globes then suckled her hard nipples before nipping them and the tantalizing flesh around them.

“That’s right Harry, suck my titties, suck them good. Lick them, bite them. Claim them for your own. Mark your bitch!” Mione howled.

Harry was slamming his hips up meeting Mione’s frantic movements. Both were relishing the frenzied sex they were having.

“OH FUCK” Mione screamed as she came.

Harry took advantage of Mione’s weak point and pushed her down on her back. He threw her legs over his shoulder and really began to pummel her tight channel.

“YEAH, THAT’S IT HARRY! FUCK ME, FUCK ME SO GODDAMN HARD. MAKE IT HURT!” Mione screamed.

Harry was really going to town on Mione and it was violent. Hermione just stared at the scene as one of her hands was groping her tit and the other was fucking herself. She had three fingers working in and out of her pussy. She never thought she could be so turned on by watching herself in a way being fucked, but she was.

“OH FUCKING MERLIN!” Mione wailed as she came.

Harry kept going then after Mione climaxed a few more times then he came inside her. He was exhausted as he pulled his spent tool from Mione’s hot cavern.

“Shit. Now that was fucking amazing” Mione said breathing hard.

“Yeah, it was” Hermione said also breathing hard from her own orgasm she had.

“So what happens now?” Harry asked.

“Well Harry, do you want your own personal sex slave i.e. me?” Mione asked.

“Huh?” Harry asked.

“I need to research how to combine myself together Harry, but that will take time. So you take Mione here and have as much fun as you want” Hermione said.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

“You’re the only one I trust Harry” she said.

“YAHOO! I get to fuck Harry any time I want” Mione cheered.

“Just remember to bring her back when I ask to run some tests” Hermione said, “or whenever I need a good fucking” she added.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this one. I hope you didn’t get confused or anything. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
